Sonho de Verão
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Como começou o romance de Harry e Gina anos antes de "Nas Ondas da Paixão". UA
1. Aulas de Surfe

**Capítulo Um - Aula de Surfe**

Gina olhava pra tela pensativa. Só falta clicar no botão "enviar" e esperar. Um mês, um ano, dois anos... Certas coisas demoravam e ela não tinha pressa. Estava ansiosa e dar aquele primeiro passo já tinha sido uma vitória.

Sem pensar duas vezes, clicou no botão e mandou imprimir o comprovante. Agora era só esperar o tempo que for. Sentia que conseguiria realizar aquele sonho.

As férias de verão prometiam muito sol, praia e sim, surfe. Meninos locais e de cidades próximas iam para South Beach disputarem as melhores ondas, principalmente o campeonato de surfe, super disputado. O campeão atual era Harry Potter e não era pra menos: ele era uma fera nas ondas. Coincidentemente, amigo de seu irmão e professor.

"Professor". Gina riu ao pensar em Harry dessa maneira. Desde que ele resolvera reunir uma turma de dez alunos para ensinar surfe, era assim que o chamava, de brincadeira. Harry não queria, o que motivava Gina a provocar ele cada vez mais.

- Preparada pra aula. - Molly Weasley disse para uma Gina sonolenta que sentava-se na mesa para o café

- O Harry não tinha um horário mais cedo pra essas aulas? - bufou e a mãe riu.

- Mas, Gina, de acordo com seu irmão, as melhores ondas são de manhã.

- Mas eu não vou pegar ondas, mãe. Harry vai nos ensinar a manejar a prancha na areia para depois entrarmos na água. E creio que vai demorar.

- Quanto tempo? - Gina deu de ombros.

- O tempo necessário pra Harry sentir que estamos prontos. - falou conformada no que Molly franziu uma sobrancelha.

- E os outros sabem disso?

- Devem saber. - Finalizou tomando seu super-café da manhã.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? - Neville perguntou enquanto Harry passava parafina na prancha.

- Não. - Sorriu sarcástico. - Mas vai ser bom termos mais surfistas na praia.

- Desses dez alunos, quantos você acham que serão bons nas ondas.

- Sei lá. Se eu conseguir convencer uns quatros, me dou por satisfeito.

Os dois riram e Harry se preparou para treinar a turma. O sol estava pino e as ondas estavam convidativas.

Já estava na hora de encontrar a turma para as primeiras aulas. Um grupo de vinte pessoas, de 12 a 20 anos. Harry conhecia a maioria deles, inclusive Gina, a irmã de seu melhor amigo, a quem sempre tratou como uma irmã caçula

- Bom dia a todos - Harry disse ao se aproximar do grupo. - Em primeiro lugar, obrigado pela presença de vocês. Em segundo, quero deixar bem claro que meu objetivo não é forçar ninguém a surfar e sim ensinar a quem quer aprender a surfar, o que deve ou não fazer.

Uma garota de pelo menos 13 anos, levantou a mão.

- Mas a gente vai poder participar de campeonatos? - A pergunta deixou Harry surpreso.

- Sim, claro que vão. Mas pra isso, precisam saber mais que o básico e treinar muito pra isso.

- E em quanto tempo isso pode levar?

Harry não sabia como responder. Demorara anos para participar de seu primeiro campeonato, embora já fosse um às nas ondas.

- O tempo que for necessário para saber se você está pronta ou não para encarar um campeonato.

A garotinha se calou. A resposta fora suficiente.

Harry começou ensinando o básico: como se aprender a equilibrar numa prancha, como coordená-la sobre as ondas e como se levantar quando elas iam na sua direção. Parecia fácil na areia, mas Harry garantia que todos teriam que praticar para ficar em pé mais de 10 segundo.

Gina não acreditava que poderia ser tão fácil. Ela mal podia esperar para pegar suas primeiras ondas. Sua amiga, Luna Lovegood, já tinha uma certa noção de surfe e graças ao seu ficante, Neville Longbotton, a loura estava se aprimorando bem nas ondas e não faltaria muito para disputar o primeiro campeonato, para a inveja de alguns.

A aula durou apenas duas horas e Harry dispensou a turma, completamente exausta e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo. Embora alguns estivessem de férias, Harry optou por dar as aulas no final de semana pra não atrapalhar os alunos que trabalhavam. Ele próprio estava terminando o ano letivo e pretendia montar seu negócio: uma loja de surfe em South Beach.

- Ei, gostei da aula, "professor". - Gina brincou ao se aproximar de Harry, que estava a caminho do quiosque.

- Obrigado e sem essa de professor. – Harry revirou os olhos sentou-se e pediu uma água de coco. - Seu irmão finalmente deixou de ser cabeça-dura e topou que você praticasse as aulas?

Gina revirou os olhos e pediu o mesmo que Harry;

- Rony é chato de tão zeloso que é. Ele insistiu que Hermione me acompanhasse nas aulas. Ela não quis e ele hesitou em me deixar vir sozinha.

- Mas você conseguiu convencer ele?

Gina deu de ombros.

- Eu não. Se ele não aceitar, paciência. Ele é meu irmão e não meu dono. E ele pratica surfe, porque eu não posso praticar também?

- Tem razão. - Harry não queria se meter nesse assunto, ainda mais que Rony era seu amigo. - Divide um espetinho de camarão comigo?

- Sem problemas. - Gina sorriu enquanto tomava de água de coco.

Os dois estavam conversando amenidades no quiosque quando um rapaz se aproximou, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu não acredito que você vai insistir nisso, Gina – Se dirigiu à ruiva, ignorando Harry.

- Bom dia pra você, Dino. – Gina ignorou a raiva que o namorado estava sentindo.

- Eu não disse pra você que não quero ver você surfando? Que é perigoso?

- Já, umas cem vezes, né? – Harry conteve uma risada ao ouvir o tom debochado de Gina. – Dino, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Se não gosta, problema é seu.

Dino bufou irritado.

- Ok, se quiser continuar, problema é seu. Depois não diga que eu avisei. – Virou as costas e foi embora.

Harry deu uma risada.

- Por que ele não quer que você surfe? – Gina deu de ombros.

- Ciúmes e machismo definem. – Voltou a tomar sua água de coco.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Muitos garotos não aceitavam que mulheres dominassem um esporte dominado pela ala masculina, mas ele não via problemas ver mulheres surfando. Para ele, era algo normal.

As aulas correram naturalmente. No último final de semana do fim das férias, a turma pôde finalmente surfar pela primeira vez. Harry formou duplas e cada

uma tinha que surfar por no máximo, 5 segundos.

Para sua surpresa, todas as equipes conseguiram esse feito. Harry ficou feliz e parabenizou a todos. Depois, aumentou o tempo pra 10 segundos. Apenas uma

dupla caiu antes disso.

- Nota dez pra todo mundo. - Harry aplaudiu a turma, que retribuiu o gesto.

Mas Gina não queria ficar apenas cinco segundos na prancha. Ela queria mais. Surfar dava uma sensação de liberdade, prazer.

Gina decidiu se esforçar ao máximo. Participaria de campeonatos nem que ralasse pra treinar. Ela se tornaria uma surfista.

**N/A: Oi, voltei. Eu prometi escrever como rolou o romance entre "Harry e Gina" antes da fic "Nas Ondas da Paixão" e cumpri. O primeiro é sempre parado, mas espero que gostem.**


	2. Machismo

**Capítulo Dois - Machismo**

O tempo passa. Gina estava cada vez mais "expert" no surfe. Quando Harry ensinou a pegar ondas grandes, não sentiu tanto nervosismo como pensava que sentiria. Na verdade, já estava ambicionando ondas tipo túnel, onde o surfista passa sob ela, antes que ela tombasse, mas sabia que não poderia dar um passo tão grande sem antes treinar mais.

Aliás, ela e Harry estavam cada vez mais próximos, para raiva de Dino. Não que ambos fossem próximos, afinal Harry freqüentava. sua casa desde que ele tinha onze anos, mas era sempre ele e Rony, ela quase nunca participava das reuniões dos dois. Agora. Quando podia, sempre conversavam no final das aulas, davam risadas de assuntos bobos ou de algum mico que Rony pagou, mas nunca teve coragem de contar. Gina agora tinha uma arma caso o irmão a chateasse.

- Por favor, Gina, não conte a ele, senão estou ferrado. - Harry não sabia por que estava contando "certas coisas" para a garota, mais sentia que poderia confiar nela.

- Pode deixar. - Gina deu uma piscadela marota. - Será nosso segredinho. – Aquele olhar não deixou Harry muito tranqüilo.

- O que será o segredinho de vocês - Perguntou Rony, que chegou acompanhado de Hermione.

- Nada não, Rony. - Finalizou Gina com a cara mais lavada possível. - Coisa nossa.

- Sei...

- Ei, Rony. Eu acho que vou mesmo fazer aquilo que conversamos.

- Fazer o quê? - Perguntou Hermione intrigada, olhando de Harry pra Rony e depois da Gina, que encolheu os ombros. Também não sabia o que era.

- Conto ou não conto, Rony?

- Pelo amor deus! Agora estou morrendo de curiosidade. O que é?

- Ok. Pode contar, Harry. - Rony estava feliz pela decisão do amigo.

- Como o surfe está na moda e muita gente vai querer aprender, eu pensei em abrir uma loja de surfe aqui na praia, que tal?

- Sério, Harry? - Hermione estava surpresa com o amigo. - Mas como você fará isso?

- Vou conversar com meus pais, pra ver se eles encontram investidores. Será uma loja simples. Como sou bom em fazer pranchas, vou vender junto com parafinas. Será um negócio pequeno, mas espero que prospere.

- E se depender dos surfistas - e de mim, claro - vai prosperar. - Falou uma Gina empolga, para surpresa do irmão e da cunhada.

Harry ficou feliz com o apoio dos amigos.

- Obrigado, pessoal. Espero que eu me dê bem.

- Va sei dar bem sim. - Disse uma Gina confiante.

XXXXX

Harry resolveu liberar a turma das aulas no domingo para que pusessem se divertir. Mas para sua surpresa, sua turma compareceu em peso na praia com a prancha a tiracolo. Harry estava feliz com o progresso e pelo fato da turma praticar fora das aulas.

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir ficar em pé muito tempo. - Disse um jovem de dezessete anos para Harry.

- Vai sim, Ewan. Precisa ter confiança e concentração. - Harry estava ajudando o garoto voluntariamente a se equilibrar na prancha.

- Você domina prancha e não ao contrário. - Gina chegou depois de pegar mais uma onda. Já fazia mais de duas horas que estava surfando e Harry estava espantado com o desempenho da garota.

- Se você continuar assim, Gina, vai poder participar de Campeonatos.

Os olhos da Gina brilharam.

- Sério, Harry? - Na verdade, fazia algum tempo que Gina pensava em participar de algum campeonato amador, mas queria participar de algo grande. Havia encontrado um sonho para realizar, afinal.

- Vai ter um campeonato amistoso aqui, só não sei quando. Se você treinar bastante, quem sabe... - Harry estava motivando Gina, que estava radiante com a ideia.

XXXXX

_"Vou treinar bastante para esse campeonato. Nunca pensei que surfar fosse tão gostoso." _Gina voltava pra casa com um aspecto radiante que tomou um susto quando uma figura surgiu na frente dela.

- Pensando na vida, Gina?

- Puxa, que susto, Dino. - Gina abriu a porta de casa. - Eu não te vi na praia, o que aconteceu?

- Nada. - O garoto deu de ombros. - Estava sem vontade de ir lá.

- Sei. Você estava sem vontade de me ver surfar, isso sim.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de ver você surfando. Surfe não é um esporte para mulher e é muito perigoso.

Gina encarou o namorado, séria. Conhecia aquele papo muito bem, mas não seria o machismo e o ciúme idiota do namorado que a impediria de surfar.

- Perigoso só se for pra você. Eu adoro surfar e estou indo muito bem. Aliás... - Gina percebeu que falaria sobre participar de um amistoso, mas acho melhor deixar para lá. Não queria brigar com o namorado, mas do que já estava.

- O que, Gina? - Dino percebeu que a garota queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que você está muito equivocado quando o assunto é surfe, Dino. Eu me apaixonei pelo esporte e quero ser uma ótima surfista.

- Sei. - O garoto cruzou os braços. - Você está apaixonada pelo surfe ou pelo treinador.

- O que? - Gina não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. - Então, é isso? Você está com ciúmes de Harry. Pois sabe que eu e ele não temos nada um com outro. Somos apenas amigos!

- Amigo que freqüenta sua casa há quantos anos?

- Será que ele freqüentar a minha casa há anos seria pelo fato de que ele e meu irmão são amigos desde o primário e que eu jamais tive nenhum interesse por ele? - Gina estava vermelha como um pimentão. As insinuações de Dino foram demais para ela.

- Ah, e você não tem nenhum interesse por ele? - Aquele tom irônico foi a gota d'água para Gina. Foi até a porta e abriu-a.

- Some da minha frente, Dino.

- Peraí, você está me ex...

- SOME! E NÃO APAREÇA AQUI TÃO CEDO!

Bravo, Dino foi até a porta. Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Gina bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Quem ele pensa que é? Insinuando que eu tenho algo com o Harry, que ideia. - Gina foi para seu quarto. A discussão com o "namorado" tinha lhe dado dor de cabeça.

XXXXX

Hermione tinha ido à casa de Gina para visitar o namorado e ficou sabendo da discussão entre Dino e Gina. Resolveu subir no quarto para falar com a amiga.

- Ele insinuou que eu e Harry estamos tendo alguma coisa! - Gina ainda falava sem acreditar nisso. - Ele está com ciúmes do Harry, pode?

- E ele tem motivos para ficar com ciúmes? - Perguntou Hermione analisando a amiga minuciosamente. Gina olhou espantada para ela.

- Claro que não, Hermione! Harry e eu somos só amigos. Ele frequenta minha casa há tanto tempo e nunca rolou nada entre nós e não será agora que vai rolar.

- Mas você e Harry estão mais próximos agora, por causa do surfe. É natural que o Dino sinta ciúmes.

- Está defendendo ele, Hermione?

- Não, claro que não! - Hermione tentou se defender. - Talvez pelo fato de vocês estarem mais próximos, ele esteja com ciúmes.

- Ele não queria que eu praticasse surfe, por achar perigoso e por ser um esporte de homem. Imagine! Mulheres também surfam. E o próprio Harry se ofereceu para unir uma turma para treinar. Eu não podia perder essa oportunidade. Mas nunca rolou nada entre mim e ele. Dino sabe disso. Não sei o que está acontecendo com ele.

- Ele está inseguro, porque você está praticando surfe, pode ser especialista e ele nunca quis saber disso. Mas... - Hermione resolveu se arriscar, sabendo qual seria a reação da amiga. - Você nunca sentiu nada pelo Harry? Nem uma quedinha?

Gina sentou na cama e encarou a amiga.

- Por que está me perguntando isso agora? Ninguém nunca perguntou isso, ninguém nunca quis saber e eu também nunca pensei nisso. Mas, já que você perguntou, a resposta é "não". Nunca tive nenhuma queda pelo Harry. Eu poderia ter, mas não tive. Estava mais ligada nos garotos da escola, que via Harry como outro irmão, pois ele sempre frequentou a minha casa e, confesso que seria meio estranho eu ter uma queda por ele. E nunca terei.

A forma como Gina falou a última frase deixou Hermione desconfiada. Embora Harry frequentasse a casa dos Weasley há muito tempo, Gina e Harry nunca foram tão próximos como agora, com as aulas de surfe. E, como se conheciam, o que impediriam de sentirem algo mais do que amigos?

- Está legal, Gina. Não vou insistir. Mas você precisa conversar com Dino e resolver essa situação.

- Hoje não, Mione. Eu ainda estou muito chateada com ele. Quem sabe depois de amanhã.

- É... quem sabe. - Hermione sentia como a situação seria resolvida. E não seria nada boa.

XXXXX

- Ei, Harry, aquela garota não tira os olhos de você - Neville apontou pra menina que estava no quiosque. Era uma oriental muito bonita, mas com jeito de patricinha.

Aquele estilo não agradava a Harry nenhum pouco.

- Deixe ela olhar. - Deu de ombros. - Não gosto de meninas assim.

Neville olhou pro amigo incrédulo.

- Vai deixar aquela gata passar?

- Vou. Mas se você quiser, vai lá falar com ela. - Harry pegou a prancha e foi surfar. Não entendia sua situação. Ele não gostava de patricinhas, mas nunca esnobava garotas bonitas como aquela oriental. Assim, como ele não entendia como uma certa garota estava mexendo com ele, depois de tanto tempo.

Harry não pôde pensar mais nisso quando vieram as primeiras ondas. E nem queria pensar.

**N/A: Não demorou nada, hein? Ele estava na metade quando eu postei o 1º. Espero que gostem. E H/G vai surgindo aos poucos. **

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Até o próximo cap.**

**Juh.**


	3. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 3 - Ciúmes**

- Meu deus, Gina! Daqui a pouco, vai me superar! - Falou Harry após mais uma aula de surfe. Gina estava cada dia mais experiente no esporte, deixando Harry admirado e com a certeza de que a garota poderia participar de um campeonato em breve.

- Hum... sabe que você me deu uma boa ideia? - Gina disse marota enquanto caminhavam para o quiosque. Já virou um hábito os dois irem pro quiosque após as aulas para conversarem.

- Ei, isso não vale! Você não pode me superar! - Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry resolveu a arriscar a perguntar algo. Já tinha ouvido de Rony, mas queria ouvir da Gina. Não sabia por que, mas aquilo o deixava feliz, embora negasse veemente.

- Soube que você e Dino terminaram. - Gina deu de ombros.

- É. Ele mudou muito depois que comecei a surfar e nossa relação não foi a mesma depois disso.

- Sinto muito. - Harry falou sincero.

- Tudo bem. Acho que me sinto aliviada. Ter alguém que pegue no seu pé, fazendo pressão para parar de fazer o que você gosta, não é muito bom.

- Tem razão.

_Flashback_

_Dois dias depois da briga, Dino ligou para Gina, que aceitou conversar. Tinha tomado uma decisão que, com certeza, não agradaria a Dino nenhum pouco, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo. Para o bem dos dois._

_- Dino... - Gina respirou fundo, procurando as palavras certas para dizer. - Não dá mais. Você não está me dando apoio, nós só estamos brigando e não vou deixar de praticar surfe por sua causa._

_- Você está querendo terminar comigo, Gina? - Dino tinha elevado sua voz, visivelmente alterado. Ainda bem que estavam num lugar aberto, senão chamaria a atenção de todos._

_- Desculpa, Gino, mas você não me deixa outra escolha. Não dá para continuar um namoro assim._

_- É por causa dele, não é? – Gina não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. – Do Harry! Você está terminando comigo por causa dele, não é? Surfar uma ova! Você tá querendo "pegar" ele! Confessa, Gina._

_- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação! – Gina levantou-se e ficou com o rosto a centímetros de Dino. Afastou-se e pegou sua bolsa. – Quer saber? Pense o que quiser. Eu tô fora!_

_- GINA, VOLTA AQUI! – Dino tentou ir atrás dela, mas a garota correu pra bem longe e se escondeu antes que ele viesse até ela._

_Aliviada, Gina foi para casa. Sabia que era o certo. Dino e ela não estavam mais na mesma sintonia. E as coisas mudaram depois que ela resolveu surfar. E não pararia por ele._

_Fim do Flashback_

Gina jamais relevaria a Harry que Dino achava que ele era o responsável pelo fim do namoro. "Eu e Harry somos amigos. O rompimento não tem nada a ver com ele. Dino viu coisas". Tentou convencer a si mesmo.

- Oi, Harry - Uma garota sentou do lado deles. Era a oriental que estava de olho em Harry. Bonita, tinha classe. E sorria maliciosamente para ele. - Meu nome é Cho. Cho Chang.

- Olá. Como sabe meu nome?

- Oras... Quem não conhece o "famoso Harry Potter"? O maior surfista de South Beach. - Olhou com desdém pra Gina, que não tinha gostado nenhum pouco da garota. - E você é a...

- Não te interessa. - Gina pagou a conta e levantou-se. - Vou embora. Até mais, Harry.

- Gina, espera. - Harry levantou-se e saiu atrás dela. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Me desculpe, Harry. É que eu não fui com a cara dessa garota. Ela tem um ar de superioridade que me enoja. Mas ela gostou de você. Vai lá falar com ela. Vou nessa. - E saiu o mais rápido possível de lá, sem dar tempo de Harry reagir.

Cho vibrou internamente pela "amiga" de Harry ter ido embora, assim ela poderia investir naquele surfista que a interessava tanto. Estava armando seu plano de conquista quando Harry voltou.

- Acho que sua amiga não gostou muito de mim.

- A Gina não deve estar muito bem. - Harry deu de ombros, mas no fundo algo o incomodava na reação da amiga. - Eu tenho que ir, Cho. Foi um prazer te conhecer. A gente se vê.

- Mas... - Harry saiu, deixando Cho sozinha e frustrada. - Ah, pensa que vai escapar de mim, Harry Potter? Está muito enganado.

_Dias depois..._

- Você não acha estranho essa relação de Harry e Gina? - Rony perguntou para a namorada. Ele e Hermione estavam almoçando num aconchegante restaurante que ficava à beira-mar.

- Como assim? - Hermione sabia do que Rony estava falando. Realmente, a relação de Harry e Gina estava cada vez mais forte, por conta das aulas de surfe.

- Eles estão mais grudados, conversam mais. Outro dia, o Harry ligou em casa só para falar com Gina. Será que está rolando alguma coisa entre os dois?

- Está querendo saber se os dois estão ficando?

- Estou. A Gina não te contou nada? Olha, eu sei que ela é sua amiga e tal. Mas se os dois estiverem ficando, é escondido. E eu tenho direito de saber.

- E posso saber por quê? - Hermione cruzou os braços; Rony bufou.

- Talvez porque eu seja irmão dela e o Harry é meu melhor amigo?

- Só por isso?

- Vai continuar com graça, Hermione? É só responder sim ou não.

Hermione suspirou. Na verdade, ela estava pensando nisso. Se Harry Gina tinham alguma coisa além da amizade. E se não tinham, quanto tempo demorariam em ter?

- Não, amor. Eu acredito que eles não tenham nada. - Hermione pensou em dizer "ainda", mas preferiu não arriscar.

Rony preferiu não prolongar o assunto. Sabiam que Hermione e Gina eram confidentes e a namorada não diria nada para ele, muito menos Gina. Mas se Harry estivesse com segundas intenções para com a irmã, iria ter uma conversa séria com o amigo.

Harry não deu prazo para o final das aulas de surfe. Ele diz que finalizaria quando a turma estivesse apta à pegar ondas grandes e não caíssem da prancha. Gina era uma deles. Contava com sua dedicação e práticas durante o final de semana.

Gina conciliava aulas de surfe com o colégio. Estava no último ano e tinha que estudar muito, caso quisesse a tão almejada bolsa para os Estados Unidos.

Semanas depois, uma novidade que deixou Gina radiante: haveria um amistoso de surfe. Ela queria participar e perguntou pra Harry se podia. Ela estava muito bem nas aulas. Quase uma craque. Harry não teve dúvidas em apoiá-la, o que a deixou mais contente.

- Nossa, nem acredito que vou participar do meu primeiro amistoso. – Gina comentou com Luna enquanto estavam no quiosque; Harry estava surfando com Neville.

- Esse é o primeiro passo para disputar campeonatos. Também vou participar. – Disse Luna também empolgada.

- O Harry disse que vai me dar umas aulas extras, o que eu acho desnecessário, já que estou treinando bastante.

- Acho que sei porque ele quer dar essas aulas. – Falou Luna com um ar misterioso, deixando Gina intrigada.

- Porque ele é meu amigo e quer me ajudar, só isso. – Gina deu de ombro.

- Sei...

Passaram alguns minutos. Luna olhou pra praia, procurando o namorado, mas sua expressão fechou-se. Cutucou Gina.

- Quem é aquela moça que está falando com Harry?

- Que moça? – Gina virou-se para olhar e sentiu umas entranhas darem um nó. Era aquela oriental que não havia gostado. Novamente ela estava conversando com Harry, com sorrisinhos. Gina controlou a raiva. E virou-se.

- O que foi? – Luna percebeu a reação da amiga. Ciúmes.

- Nada. – Gina desconversou. – É uma tal de Cho. Deve estar afim do Harry.

- Como você sabe que ela está afim dele. – Vendo que Gina não respondeu, Luna resolveu arriscar. – Gina, você está com ciúmes do Harry?

Gina quase se engasgou com sua água de coco.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes? Harry é meu amigo. A gente se conhece desde sempre. Não há por que ter ciúmes. – Gina tentou-se convencer a si mesmo.

- Ok, se você diz... – Luna resolveu não arriscar. Gina evitou olhar na praia. Não sabia por que, mas não gostava daquela moça perto do Harry.

Estaria sentindo ciúmes dele? Gina temia que sim. Uma confusão de sentimentos rondou sua cabeça.

_"Era só o que me faltava! Eu com ciúmes de Harry. Que ideia!"_ Gina balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para sua água de coco, conversando amenidades com Luna.

**Nota: Eu sei que demorei, mas não foi minha intenção. Faço tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que me esqueço de escrever, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem. As coisas H/G estão encaminhando, hein?**

**PS: sei que a Gina foi grossa em relação à Cho, mas sabe como é. O bichinho chamado ciúmes e ardiloso, hehe.  
**

**Um beijo e obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Até o próximo cap. Juh**


	4. Brigas

**Capítulo Quatro - Brigas**

Finalmente, o grande dia havia chegado. A praia estava lotada e não parava de chegar gente. Os quiosques estavam faturando horrores. A praia havia sido isolada da avenida que dava para o centro de South Beach. Era o amistoso de Surfe.

As pessoas estavam animadas para ver o desempenho dos surfistas, onde metade eram veteranos, como Harry e metade novatos, como Gina e Ewan. Gina, aliás, estava num misto de nervosismo, ansiedade e animação. Era a primeira vez que participaria de uma competição, mas esperava que fosse a primeira vez de muitas.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai se sair bem. Treinou bastante. Vai ganhar, ou pelo menos, conquistar um bom lugar. – Harry tentou tranquiliza-la enquanto passavam parafinas nas pranchas. Ele havia dado um treino intensivo para ajudar Gina a não fazer feio no amistoso. Era cansativo, mas valera a pena, pois Gina estava em boa forma.

- Espero que sim. Não, melhor. Eu vou ganhar. Graças a você, Harry. – A forma intensa que Gina falou ficara visível e ela sentira o rosto corar. Harry riu com o desembaraço da menina. – Desculpe por isso. – murmurou ainda envergonhada.

- Ei, tudo bem. Fico feliz em poder ajudar. – Harry pousou a mão no ombro da Gina, tentando descontrair, mas afastou-se ao sentir o calor da pele da menina.

_"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?" _Harry deu ás costas para Gina e continuou a cuidar da prancha.

- Harry, eu... – Gina não entendeu porque Harry se afastado. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo quando Harry a tocou. Era loucura, já que Harry a abraçava, posicionava seus braços nas aulas, ela nunca sentira nada. Por que estava sentindo agora? – Obrigada por tudo. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Harry apenas sentiu com a cabeça e Gina não teve alternativa, a não ser voltar-se pra sua prancha.

Permaneceram em silêncio até alguém se aproximar. Era Cho Chang. Gina sentiu seu estômago despencar. Definitivamente, não gostava _nenhum _pouco daquela garota.

- Oi, Harry. Só vim pra lhe desejar sorte. – Seu tom de voz era insinuante e Gina não pôde deixar de perceber. Bufando, pegou sua prancha saiu.

- Te vejo na praia, Harry – saiu, sem dar tempo de Harry dizer alguma coisa.

- Sabe, Harry... – Cho aproximou-se perigosamente. – Eu estava pensando se a gente poderia sair. Sei lá... comemorar a sua vitória.

- Nem sei se vou ganhar, Cho.

- Mas claro que vai! Você é um dos melhores surfistas da praia. Vai ganhar, com certeza. E depois a gente podia... se divertir um pouco, que tal?

Harry estava estupefato. Como uma garota podia ser tão oferecida. Detestava garotas assim! Cho estava o deixando impaciente! Mas, como era educado, resolveu não ser grosso com ela.

- Cho... eu agradeço seu convite. Mas após o Campeonato, terá um luau na praia.

Percebeu que dissera a coisa errada, pois Cho abriu um sorriso significativo.

- Ótimo, a gente se vê-la. – Deu-lhe uma piscadela e saiu.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Essa garota não o deixaria em paz.

O amistoso de surfe parecia um Campeonato de verdade. Muitos surfistas estavam levando a sério, pois poderiam usar o amistoso como treino para o regional.

Gina, embora nervosa, disfarçou bem e se concentrou na prova. Prestava atenção nas melhores ondas e tomava o máximo de cuidado para ficar o tempo necessário na prancha.

Faltavam poucos minutos para acabar. A plateia estava em polvorosa. Gina estava se saindo incrivelmente bem. Muitas "concorrentes" já haviam abandonado a prova. Ela e Luna eram uma das poucas que permaneciam na prova.

E o apito tocou. Gina ultrapassou Luna e chegou em segundo lugar. Atrás apenas de Marissa Komberland, que ficou em primeiro.

Todos aplaudiram a atuação das 3 primeiras colocadas. Gina estava radiante. Seu empenho tinha valido a pena.

Cansada e radiante, foi cumprimentada pelos amigos, inclusive Luna e Marissa. Tinha sido a última prova de Marissa, pois essa partiria pro Havaí em breve. Gina esperava ser tão boa quanto Marissa.

- Gina! – A garota se virou para ver Harry correndo em sua direção, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. – Parabéns, você foi maravilhosa!

Mas Gina não teve tempo de dizer "obrigada". Harry a envolveu num abraço apertado, que a tirou do chão, quase a esmagando.

Gina poderia pedir pra Harry largar ela, que a estava machucando, mas não. Sua mente esvaziara totalmente, quando Harry a tirou do chão e a girou no ar. Não sentia mais nada, apenas que estava nas nuvens.

Harry não sabia de onde viera sua reação espontânea. Correr até Gina e abraçá-la não foi tão difícil. Afinal, todo o esforço da garota havia valido a pena. Sua dedicação a levara a isso. Mas apertá-la e tirá-la do chão era algo que ele não imaginara fazer. Apenas fizera.

Pôde sentir o calor, o cheio de mar impregnado no corpo da ruiva. E Harry teve que admitir a si mesmo que queria sentir pra sempre essa sensação. Plenitude, ansiedade, expectativa...

De olhos fechados, Gina sentia várias sensações. Borboletas agitavam dentro de seu estômago, seu coração completamente disparado. Não entendia porque, mas não queria sair daquele abraço. Queria ficar girando para sempre.

Então, afastarem-se sem sair do abraço. Harry mantinha Gina suspensa no ar. Os olhos de ambos estavam pregados um no outro, castanhos com verde. As respirações pesadas. E todo o resto parecia ter sumido face da Terra.

Devagar, os rostos foram aproximando-se. _"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Gina? É o Harry. Seu amigo! Sai daí!" _ A parte racional de Gina estava implorando pra ela se afastar, mas quem disse que nessas horas a gente ouvia a razão, quando a emoção estava gritando por aquilo.

Harry estava cada vez mais ansioso. Finalmente ele poderia qual era o sabor de Gina e ele não podia negar mais pra si mesmo de que queria aquilo.

Os rostos estavam a milímetros. Os olhos quase se fechando...

- GINA! – O grito caiu como um choque pra eles, que se afastaram assustados. Gina sentiu voltar a si quando Harry a soltou e seus pés voltaram para a areia.

As amigas, sem perceber clima, vieram correndo na direção da amiga.

- Marissa vai organizar o luau, por ser o último dela. Você vem?

- Er... é, eu vou. – Gina encontrou voz para responder a Luna. Ainda estava atordoada com o pequeno momento com Harry.

- Você vem, Harry? – Luna e as outras encaram o moreno, que estava pensativo, até então.

- Pode ser que eu vá. Agora, preciso ir me preparar para entrar na água. Com licença. – E saiu apressado antes que elas pudessem falar mais alguma coisa.

- Hoje, às 8 horas na praia. – Dito isso, Luna e as meninas empurraram uma Gina trêmula para assistir a etapa masculina, onde Harry ganhou, arrancando aplausos de todo, até de uma Gina confusa. Queria saber como encararia Harry depois do acontecido...

_De noite, pouco antes do luau..._

- Nossa, Gina, como você está linda! – Hermione disse quando a amiga terminou de se arrumar.

- Quem poderia imaginar que minha menina se tornaria uma mulher tão linda! – Molly Weasley comentou.

Gina vestia um vestido branco azulado leve, de frente única. ia até o meio de suas coxas, agora grossas devido ao surfe. O decote era bastante generoso e valorizava os seios da garota. Na verdade, o vestido valorizava as curvas da garota.

- Acha que ficou bom mesmo? – Gina perguntou insegura enquanto ainda olhava no espelho.

- Claro que ficou! Vai ser a garota mais bonita da festa. Os garotos vão amar! Principalmente, "o garoto". – Hermione finalizou marota, fazendo Gina corar.

- Que garoto? – Perguntou Molly desconfiada.

- Nada não, mãe. A Hermione está brincando.

- Claro que estou, sra. Weasley. Não se preocupe. – O tom despreocupado da garota não fora o bastante para convencer uma esperta Molly, que tiraria a história a limpo depois.

- Acho melhor vocês irem. Rony já está lá embaixo esperando.

- Ok.

Gina deu uma última olhada no espelho. Pensou nas palavras de Hermione. Será que "ele" iria amar.

Afastando esses pensamentos, andou até a porta. Sabia como agir quando estivesse perto "dele". Treinara mentalmente para isso durante a tarde toda.

A praia estava enfeitada com cores típicas do verão. South Beach era um dos poucos lugares quentes da Inglaterra, então o verão lá era bem quente, quase 104 Fahrenheits (40 graus). As pessoas que queria aproveitar o verão inglês viajavam para lá.

A noite estava quente. As pessoas aproveitavam pra dançar ao som de "Surf Music", namorar à beira da fogueira ou comer no _buffett_ delicioso preparado pela equipe do quiosque. A noite estava muito boa.

- Parabéns, Harry. A Gina se saiu uma ótima aluna. Graças a você, ela conseguiu um ótimo lugar nesse amistoso. – Neville falou enquanto bebia uma cerveja ao lado do amigo no quiosque.

- O desempenho de Gina também foi decisivo. Espero que ela se dedique mais quando vierem os campeonatos regionais.

Harry estava admirado pelo esforço de Gina, mas não era só isso. Aquele pequeno momento de horas atrás não saia de sua cabeça. Ainda não tivera coragem de encarar Gina. Na verdade, estava evitando encontra-la, mas não poderia evita-la para sempre.

- Por falar nela, onde ele está? – Neville perguntou e Harry deu de ombros. – Bom, eu acho que ela está ali. – Apontou para um pequeno grupo de jovens e Harry não pôde deixar de olhar.

Gina estava adorável. Ou melhor, deslumbrante. A pouca luz não escondia seu rosto bronzeado. Estava radiante. Harry tentou apagar aqueles minutos na praia, mas foi difícil.

Então, sentiu uma coisa crescendo dentro de si. Foi ai que percebeu que o grupo de rodeava Gina eram rapazes de várias idades, todos declarando sua admiração pela garota, com o maior respeito. E Gina, simpática, sorria para os meninos, super à vontade, fato que deixou Harry bem incomodado.

Isso se chama ciúmes. A vozinha disse na mente de Harry e ele não tinha como negar mais: estava sentindo ciúmes da Gina.

Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Seu lado irracional falou mais alto. Bebeu mais além da conta, embora com os protestos de Neville e saiu andando. Não estava respondendo mais pelos seus atos.

- Ui. Gina fazendo sucesso com os homens. Quem diria, hein? – Brincou Marissa Komberland quando Gina aproximou-se de suas amigas.

- Eles foram super educados. Disse que eu era uma ótima surfista e um lá me indicou algumas praias para nadar, como Bali, Havaí...

- Se não fosse por Harry, essa paixão não seria descoberta. – Finalizou Marissa. Gina deu de ombros.

- Ele me ajudou muito. Devo bastante a ele. – Gina sentiu algo no estômago ao pensar em Harry. Não o vira desde que chegara. Pensou em procurá-lo, mas perdera a coragem. A manhã ainda estava bem viva na sua mente.

- Perai, aquele é o Harry? – Luna apontou. – O que ele está fazendo com aquela garota?

Gina virou e sentiu seu estômago despencar. Harry estava beijando Cho Chang. Ou melhor, tentando engoli-la. E Cho estava enroscada nele, com os braços envolta do pescoço dele.

Desviou o olhar daquela cena desagradável para ela. Harry não estragaria sua noite. Engoliu o bolo que formara na sua garganta. Por ela, ele poderia ficar com quem quisesse, que não estava ligando.

- Acho que está ficando com ela. – Deu de ombros e tentou desviar do assunto. – Pelo que sei, ela está de olho no Harry há algum tempo. Essa noite, conseguiu ficar com ele.

Embora ela tentasse falar sem emoção, o ciúme na voz ficou visível e as amigas perceberam, mas resolveram não comentar nada.

A festa transcorreu normalmente. Gina não tivera contato com Harry, que permanecia com Cho grudada no seu pescoço, tentando agradá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Conversou com amigos, com Rony e Hermione, que sentiu a tensão da amiga. Prometera conversar com ela mais tarde.

- Quer dizer que foi só você se dar bem nas provas e já está popular entre os caras? – Gina sentiu o rosto ferver com o tom irônico. Virou-se e deparou com um Harry visivelmente bêbado.

- Como disse? – Tentou controlar a raiva que começara a brotar dentro de si.

- Gina Weasley, a surfista mais popular da praia. Fazendo sucesso com os garotos desde... desde quando mesmo? Ah, já sei. Desde que EU a treinei pra ser surfista. – Harry deu uma risada sarcástica e bebeu mais um gole de... vodca? Gina tremeu. – Parabéns, _Gininha, _está conseguindo o que queria: a atenção dos babacas de Palm Beach e...

Mas Harry não pôde completar a frase. Gina encheu a mão e deu-lhe uma bofetada forte, tão forte que muitos ali assistiram impressionados.

Harry, com o rosto marcado pela mão da garota, virou-se para ela e se arrependeu do que falara. Gina estava vermelha como pimentão.

_ Harry... você está bêbado. Eu não converso com bêbados. Eu simplesmente os ignoro ou dou um tapa como esse. Me procure quando tiver sóbrio. – Saiu andando, mas voltou para finalizar: - Ah, faz um favor. Ao invés de falar asneira, volte a se enroscar com a ameba que está logo ali – Apontou para Cho. – Com licença.

E saiu correndo de lá. E Harry percebera a besteira que fizera. Maldita bebida!

- Gina, posso entrar? – Hermione abriu a porta do quarto. Procurou não acender a luz e foi até em direção da cama. Gina estava com o rosto pressionado no travesseiro. As lágrimas haviam cessado.

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos da cunhada.

- Não ligue pro que o Harry disse. Ele estava bêbado e com ciúmes por que você estava chamando a atenção dos rapazes.

- Mas ele precisava falar daquele jeito? Precisava? – Gina virou-se para a cunhada. Os olhos completamente vermelhos e inchados. – Ele foi estúpido. Um insensível. Um... – Mais lágrimas rolaram pela sua face. As palavras de Harry ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça. – Idiota. Estragou meu primeiro luau.

- Gina... – Hermione fez a cunhada a encarar. – Eu já te perguntei isso, mas vou perguntar de novo. E quero que você seja bem sincera. – Pausa. – Você está apaixonada pelo Harry?

Gina não demorou a responder. Antes, havia a confusão, mas naquela noite, tudo se tornara claro. A briga, os ciúmes...

- Eu... eu não sei... eu não queria estar... eu... – mas não conseguiu falar. Hermione abraçou a amiga, enquanto a mesma soluçava.

- Ah, Gina. Não fique assim. Pelo menos, você admitiu a si mesma. Já é um grande passo.

Hermione sabia que Gina teria que encarar a situação de frente. E uma conversa sincera com o Harry seria uma solução.

Hermione não dissera nada, mas Rony estava com Harry nesse momento. Daria tudo pra saber o que os dois estavam conversando. Se estavam, pois Harry estava tão bêbado, que seria impossível uma conversa coerente com ele.

_Torço pra que tudo dê certo a vocês dois_. Hermione pensou, enquanto saia do quarto depois de conseguir fazer Gina dormir.

**Nota: Demorei como sempre, né? Bom, mas sou muito enrolada, como sabem. Mas aqui está. Espero que gostem.**

**Bom, a Gina já viu que não pôde negar que está apaixonada. E o Harry, hein? Insensível. Mas calma, ele estava bêbado e morrendo de ciúmes com a popularidade de Gina entre os homens, né?**

**E Cho... sem comentário. Grudenta que só. Gina chamará Cho de ameba mais pra baixo, ok? Esperem. HUAHAUHAUAHAU**

**Bjos e até a próxima.**

**Juh.**


	5. Perda

**Capítulo Cinco - Perda**

- E então? Vai me explicar o que está acontecendo entre você e a Gina? - Rony perguntou pela enésima vez para Harry.

Depois da briga com Gina, Rony foi convencido por Hermione a levar Harry para casa dele.

Embora enfurecido com a atitude do amigo perante sua irmã, Rony acatou o pedido da namorada.

A mãe de Harry, Lily, fez o filho tomar um banho gelado. Nunca havia visto o filho bêbado daquele jeito e estava furiosa. Rony sabia por que Harry tinha exagerado, mas não ia contar para a mãe do amigo.

Harry estava meio tonto, a cabeça latejando. Ele ainda podia sentir o rosto arder com a bofetada de Gina. Fora suficiente para despertar.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Rony - falou e gemeu ao sentir as pontadas na cabeça. – Somos amigos, apenas isso.

- Ok, amigos - Rony revirou os olhos. Aquele papo de "amigos" não colava mais para ele. -

Amigos não têm crises de ciúmes e nem fica agarrando outra pessoa só porque a outra está se divertindo.

- O que você... - Mas Harry parou ao ver o olhar questionador do amigo e viu que não podia negar mais. - Ok, acho que não dá mais pra negar, né? - Sentou-se na cama com a bolsa de gelo na cabeça. - Ai... Olha só, eu gosto da sua irmã, tá legal? Nós nos aproximamos muito durante as aulas. Mas não quero magoá-la cara. Ela não merece.

- Mas você a magoou hoje - Rony sentou-se na cama e encarou o amigo. - Tentando humilhá-la daquele jeito, como acha que ela ficou.

Harry gemeu. Sabia que aquela ruiva era teimosa e que um pedido de desculpas não seria nada fácil.

- Vou conversar com ela... assim que estiver sóbrio. - Deitou-se novamente, a voz embargada.

- Quando estiver 100% sóbrio, quer dizer - Rony enfatizou. - Olha, eu devia de dar umas porradas por humilhar minha irmã, mas farei isso quando você tentar algo... sóbrio.

Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. Fechou os olhos. Rony percebeu que o amigo caíra num sono profundo. Estaria com uma enorme ressacada no dia seguinte, mas com certeza, lembraria de tudo.

_Dia seguinte..._

Foi difícil para Harry abrir os olhos. As pálpebras pareciam não obedecer e sua cabeça pesava toneladas. Sentiu uma tontura e viu seu quarto girar. Jogou-se na cama.

O acontecido do dia anterior veio a mente. Gina sendo paparicada pelos garotos, ele bebendo além da conta e brigando com Gina. Sentiu culpa. Tomara que ela o perdoasse.

Mas não podia visitar a garota naquele estado. Com a cabeça girando e sentido enjôos, arrastou-se para o banheiro. Antes de encarar Gina, teria que encarar uma ruiva ainda mais aborrecida. Sua mãe.

Já estava alguns minutos embaixo do chuveiro quando sua mãe bateu na porta.

- Harry? Tudo bem, querido? - Ele percebeu que a voz da mãe estava embargada. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas tudo bem. Já vou sair. - Desligou o chuveiro. O tom de voz da mãe o preocupara.

Harry apoiou-se nas escadas para descer e foi até a cozinha. Tal foi sua surpresa ao ver a mãe chorando.

- Mãe, o que aconteceu? - Sentou-se ao lado dela. - Desculpe, eu não devia ter bebido tanto ontem. Perdi o controle.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querido - respirou fundo antes de prosseguir: - É o seu padrinho.

- Sirius? O que aconteceu com ele?

Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter era uma das poucas figuras masculinas na vida de Harry, desde que seu pai morrera num acidente de avião há 10 anos.

- Ele foi assaltado enquanto saia de um banco. Ele reagiu ao assalto, mas os bandidos estavam armados e... - Não conseguia falar e Harry já temia o pior.

- E o que, mãe? - Mas sua mãe desatou a chorar. Já sabia a resposta. - Não, o Sirius não!

Lágrimas escorreram pela face de Harry. Perdera o pai e agora perdera o padrinho.

Sua mãe abraçou a ele e juntos, choraram a perda de mais um ente querido.

Gina estava sentada na areia, observando o mar. Não sabia quanto tempo estava lá, mas sabia que era tarde.

Precisava refletir sobre tudo que acontecera. Sua briga com Harry. Sua "recente" descoberta. Bem, Gina sabia que não era tão recente. Era algo que ela tentara negar a si mesma, mas que não tinha mais forças para isso. Agora só lhe restava saber como encararia Harry. Ainda não o perdoara por ter tentado humilhar ela no luau.

- Idiota. Insensível... - Não sabia quantas vezes já pronunciara aquelas palavras.

- Falando sozinha? - Ouviu uma voz atrás dela e não precisou virar para ver quem era. Seu coração acelerou, mas permaneceu onde estava.

- Sim, estou falando mal de você.

Harry riu sem-graça e sentou-se ao lado dela, mas um pouco afastado.

- Eu realmente mereço seus xingamentos, Gina. Desculpe-me, eu fui um idiota. Não devia ter bebido daquele jeito e falado aquelas coisas pra você.

A ruiva respirou fundo e virou-se.

- É, você foi um idiota. E depois se... - Percebeu que iria falar sobre ele com Cho, mas não queria que ele percebesse seu ciúme. Mal sabia ela que Harry também sentira ciúmes ao vê-la sendo paparicada daquele jeito pelos garotos, mas também resolveu não entrar nesse assunto.

Gina virou-se para o mar. Ainda estava magoada com ele, mas não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria sem perdoá-lo.

- Então, você me desculpa? - Harry pediu com voz calma e Gina pôde perceber que havia uma certa tristeza em sua voz.

- Desculpo. - Deu um sorriso doce e Harry devolveu com um sorriso triste. Gina ficou séria. – O que aconteceu?

- Lembra do meu padrinho, o Sirius? - Gina assentiu. - Então... recebemos uma notícia hoje. Ele morreu... num assalto. - Harry falou com um fio de voz. Ele não contara a mais ninguém. Depois que soube da morte de seu padrinho, saiu desnorteado e por alguma razão, foi parar na praia e vira Gina.

Ele tinha que se desculpar, por mais que a dor da perda era grande. Talvez acalmasse seu coração ter o perdão da ruiva.

- Oh, Harry, sinto muito. - Gina não se conteve e abraçou o moreno. - Harry passou os braços pela cintura de Gina e pode sentir o delicioso cheiro de morango que ela exalava.

Ruiva e com sardas... sua moranguinho.

- E como sua mãe está? - Gina desvencilhou-se do abraço. Harry deu de ombros.

- Está bem, eu acho.

- Mas é você que está sentindo mais, não é? Afinal, ele é seu padrinho.

- É, eu já perdi meu pai, agora mais essa - suspirou. - Mas eu vou superar. - Deu um sorriso fraco.

- Meus pais já sabem? - Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Não, eu saí e vim direto pra cá. Vi você, então resolvi conversar. Minha mãe já deve ter telefonado pra sua casa. - E agora? O que vocês vão fazer? - Harry deu de ombros.

- Sirius morava em Manchester. Iremos pra lá hoje. Ficaremos um tempo lá com a família.

- Que horas vocês irão?

- Hoje à noite. O enterro será amanhã à tarde.

- Então, eu passo na sua cara pra se despedir, então.

Harry sorriu agradecido.

- Pode ir. Com certeza, sua família irá também. E Hermione.

Gina olhou condescendente para o moreno e o abraçou. Não tinha o que falar. Só queria confortá-lo daquela dor.

- Harry, vamos? - Lily chamou o filho do quarto. Ele desceu com o semblante triste. Mesmo com o apoio dos Weasley e de Hermione horas atrás, teria que encarar a despedida mais uma vez. - Oh, meu filho - sua mãe o abraçou. - Eu sei como está se sentindo. Perdemos seu pai e perdemos seu padrinho, mas nós vamos superar.

- O Sirius era como um pai para mim - Harry falou num fio de voz e sua mãe conteve as lágrimas.

- Eu sei, querido, eu sei. Acredito que seu padrinho e seu pai devem estar matando as saudades em algum lugar. É isso que me conforta.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso, mãe? - Harry afastou-se da mãe para encará-la.

- Eu acredito, meu filho. Agora vamos. Temos que chegar lá cedo.

Harry assentiu e saiu. Ficaria algumas semanas fora. Algumas semanas longe de sua ruiva, que nesse momento rezava para que Harry pudesse superar mais essa perda.

**Nota: Ficou estranho, sem sentido? Curto?**

**Sim, Harry é órfão de pai.**

**Que tal o apelido fofo que Harry deu pra Gina: Moranguinho. Combina com ela, hein?**

**Pessoal, desculpem a demora novamente. Agora, cap. novo, só ano que vem.**

**Então, FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO 2013 A TODOS VOCÊS.**

**_Bjos, Juh._**


	6. Feliz Ano-Novo

**Capítulo Seis – "Feliz Ano-Novo"**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Harry partira para Manchester. As aulas de surfe estavam suspensas, mas Gina e o restante da turma treinavam 4 vezes por semana. Muitos se aprimoraram em curvas e Gina estava ficando especialista nos túneis.

Já fazia algum tempo que Gina, Luna, Rony e Neville estavam treinando junto com os colegas. O cansaço predominou e ambos deram uma parada. Rony e Neville foram buscar algo pra comer, enquanto Gina e Luna ficaram na praia, com as pranchas.

- Ok, pausa. – Gina sentou-se na areia. – Nossa, como estou cansada!

- E não é pra menos... – Luna falou, sentando-se do lado da amiga. – Estamos treinando desde às 7 da manhã. E já são quase uma hora da tarde.

- Caramba, tudo? – Gina espantou-se. – Com, Harry eram quase 3 horas por dia de treino. Acho que exagerei.

- Um pouco. – Luna riu. – Mas o suficiente para se preparar para o Campeonato Nacional.

- Tem razão. É meu primeiro campeonato de verdade e preciso estar preparada.

- Por falar em Harry... alguma notícia?

Faziam quase 3 semanas que Harry tinha partido para Manchester. Dois dias depois do enterro, ele ligara para dizer que estava tudo bem, mas que estavam arrumando as coisas de Sirius pra doação. A mãe dele, Marlene, estava devastada e Lily prolongara a viagem para ajudar a velha senhora nos primeiros dias pós-perda.

- Ele ligou e disse que voltaria em breve. – Gina não podia negar que estava sentindo falta dele. Também queria mostrar seu desempenho nas ondas, que estava melhorando a cada dia que passava.

Luna olhou de esguelha para a amiga.

- Que foi?

- Você gosta dele, não é? – Antes que Gina pudesse responder, Luna acrescentou: - É, da pra perceber. A maneira que vocês se olham, se tratam... sem contar a cena de ciúmes no luau. Não adianta negar.

Gina já não negava mais seus sentimentos.

- Sim, eu gosto dele, Luna. Mas não sei se sente dessa mesma maneira.

Luna revirou os olhos.

- É claro que ele gosta! Senão, não faria uma cena como aquela. Gosta, mas não quer admitir. Ou já admitiu, mas não quer dizer nada, pra, você sabe, "estragar a amizade".

Gina riu. Gostaria que a amiga tivesse certa.

Alguns minutos depois, Rony e Neville chegavam com a comida e mais um amigo.

- Ei, Gina, olha quem voltou. – Luna apontou. Gina olhou e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Junto com Neville e Rony, estava Harry. Mas ele parecia ter chegado de viagem há pouco, por causa das roupas.

Gina percebeu que o semblante dele ainda era um pouco triste, mas ainda continuava o mesmo rapaz de sempre.

Mas ela notara algo diferente. Harry estaria mudando fisicamente? Pois Gina nunca o vira tão lindo antes. Ou era apenas o sentimento que a fazia o ver daquela forma? Ela não sabia.

Harry também estava morrendo de saudades de Gina e, quando voltou, não pensou duas vezes em ir à praia, pois sabia que Gina estaria lá. E não errara. Sua ruiva estava cada vez mais linda e deslumbrante e ele se perguntou até quando poderia reprimir seus sentimentos por ela.

Ao chegar perto, conteve de abraçá-la e girá-la no ar, como só nos seus sonhos poderia fazer. Apenas se conteve em dar um abraço apertado na ruiva e sentir seu perfume que o entorpecia.

- Que bom que você voltou, Harry. – Gina conteve sua animação por Harry ter voltado. Não queria dar bandeira. – Como estão as coisas?

- Bem. – Harry deu de ombros. – Dona Marlene está se recuperando, mas ela vai superar.

- Creio que sim. – Gina sorriu. – Seja bem-vindo de volta.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu. – É bom estar de volta.

O tempo foi passando e o fim do ano chegou. Harry havia voltado a surfar e a dar aulas. Gina e a turma voltaram entusiasmados. A ruiva estava se preparando para o Nacional e Harry estava a incentivando muito, treinando bastante e ensinando algumas técnicas.

A interação de Harry e Gina continuava na mesma, pois ambos escondiam seus sentimentos confirmados para si mesmos. Ambos tinham medo de um magoar o outro, então eles continuaram como amigos, mas isso não impediu de ter algumas trocas de olhares e burburinhos que eles ignoravam.

E Gina tinha que controlar seu ciúme por causa das garotas que olhavam para Harry descaradamente. "Afinal, quem não olharia? Ele é um rapaz lindo e charmoso, Gina." Hermione disse para a amiga quando notou o incômodo dela ao ver algumas garotas indo falar com ele depois de uma aula de surfe.

Gina sabia que a cunhada tinha razão, mas ainda não estava pronta para relevar seus sentimentos. Então, engoliu o ciúme e tentou esquecer aquela cena.

À tarde, todos estavam na praia, apenas se divertindo e discutindo sobre a festa de Ano-Novo, que seria daqui a dois dias. Combinaram de fazer um luau, junto com uma queima de fofos. Novamente, o quiosque ficaria responsável pelo "buffet".

Gina não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer no luau. Algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

_Véspera de Ano-Novo, noite do luau._

- Uau! Você está linda, Gina! – Comentou Hermione enquanto se arrumava.

- Obrigada. E você está muito bonita também. Meu irmão vai pirar quando a vir. – As duas riram.

Gina estava mesmo deslumbrante. E sensual também. Compara um biquíni branco especialmente para o natal e uma sai branca, de crochê. Usava uma tiara florida, também branca. A roupa modelava o corpo da garota, agora muito bem definido devido aos treinos de surfe.

Se ela estava pensando em chamar a atenção de um "certo moreno", com certeza, não falharia.

- Ok. Vamos? – Gina estava ansiosa. Seu coração batia a cada instante. Aquela sensação de que algo aconteceria não sumira, só aumentara.

- Vamos. – Hermione terminou de se arrumar. Também estava linda, com um vestido florido e um decote bem generoso. – Ano-novo, vida nova.

Rindo, as duas saíram rumo à festa.

**_No Luau..._**

**23:30**

Já fazia algum tempo que Harry não tirava os olhos de Gina. Desde que a garota chegou, deslumbrante e sensual, Harry teve que se controlar pra não babar encima e também o ciúme ao ver um bando de garoto envolta dela, todos encantados pela beleza da ruiva.

Desviou o olhar para seu coquetel de frutas, sentia que a bebida subiria à cabeça, mas tinha uma idéia para não dar vexame como da última vez.

Pediu licença aos amigos e saiu;

- Ei, Harry. – Alguém chamou. Harry virou-se e deparou-se com Cho. – Tudo bem? Que bom que você voltou. Estava com saudades. – Falou maliciosa. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada. – Ele tentou sair, mas a garota o impediu.

- Eu estava pensando se a gente... – A garota foi cortada com um gesto de mão.

- Cho, eu estou um pouco tonto. Se me der licença. – E saiu deixando a garota plantada, com cara de tacho.

**23:35**

- Viu como ela o tratou? – Luna falou pra Gina, que escondia o sorriso. – Ele não ta nem ai pra ela. Só a beijou naquele dia pra te fazer ciúme.

- E conseguiu. – Disse Hermione. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Ah, calem a boca. Não tem nada a ver...

As amigas bufaram. Até quando Gina ficaria fazendo joguinho?

- Gina, cai na real! O Harry ta louquinho por você. Ele não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegou e se conteve quando os meninos vieram falar com você.

- Mas claro, começou a beber. Embora não pareça estar muito afim de fazer cena.

- Ok, Gina, resolução de ano-novo. – A ruiva olhou pra Luna sem entender. – Que tal você e Harry resolverem isso de uma vez por todas.

- Como assim?

- Ou vocês abrem o jogo um para o outro, continuam amigos ou continuarão a esconder os sentimentos, até um dos dois saírem feridos.

- O que a Luna quis dizer, Gina. – Hermione continuou. – Que é melhor vocês se declararem um para o outro ou continuam amigos. E ai?

Ela e Luna encararam Gina, esperando uma resposta. A ruiva estava sem saída? Abriria o jogo com Harry?

- Eu vou pensar, ok?

- Isso mesmo! - Luna fez o gesto da vitória. – É assim que se fala!

- Luna, ela só falou que vai pensar.

- Mas já é alguma coisa, né? – Luna deu de ombros e foi pegar mais bebida. Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e riram.

**23:45**

Os rapazes começaram a montar os rojões. Faltavam quinze minutos pra meia-noite. A festa estava bombando. Os casais dançavam felizes, cheios de promessas pra um ano melhor.

Gina percebeu que Harry não estava por ali. Vira o garoto saindo, mas ele não voltaria. Onde ele estaria afinal?

- Dona Lily, a senhora viu o Harry? – Gina viu a mãe ele por perto e resolveu perguntar.

- Da última vez que vi ele, ele tinha ido pra praia... Gina, me faz um favor? Se ele tiver lá, pede pra ele vim. Já vai dar meia-noite.

- Sim, eu vou procurar ele. – Gina finalizou e saiu para procurar Harry na praia.

**23:50**

**- **Ah, ai está você. – Gina chegou na beira da praia e encontrou um Harry pensativo. Na mão um copo de coquetel de frutas. – Sua mãe mandou te chamar. Já é quase meia-noite.

Harry não respondeu. Continuou olhando pro mar. Gina estranhou o silêncio dele.

- O que foi?

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Nada, só estou pensando quantas coisas aconteceram nesse ano. Coisas boas e coisas tristes. – Sorriu triste ao lembrar-se do padrinho falecido. – Perdi um ente querido, consegui fazer algumas pessoas a gostar de surfe, principalmente você. Você me surpreendeu, sabia?

**23:55**

- Eu sei. Me surpreendi também. Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de surfe ou me tornar uma surfista.

- Uma futura surfista profissional. – Harry olhou-a com admiração. A garota corou.

- Não exagera, Harry.

Harry levantou-se.

- Gina, você vai ser uma ótima competidora. Pode almejar campeonatos mundiais. Por que não?

**23:57**

- Quem sabe, Harry. – Gina notara que ele estava um pouco alterado. – Harry, vamos voltar. Sua mãe está te esperando.

**23:58**

Gina tentou puxar Harry pela mão, mas ele era mais forte. Com um gesto rápido, ele a puxou para perto dele. Ou melhor para os braços dele.

**23:59**

- Harry, acho melhor a gente... – Gina estava tremendo com a aproximação, o coração paria que saltaria pela boca. Estavam perto demais.

Os fotos começaram a estourar, mas eles não ouviram. Estavam desligados do mundo.

Harry sabia que se não fizesse isso agora, se arrependeria amargamente. Era agora ou nunca.

O lado racional de Gina pedia para sair de lá, mas nessas horas é o coração que comanda. E ela resolvera jogar tudo para o alto, atendendo aos comandos dele.

**0:00**

- Esse ano será diferente, Gina. Eu sinto. – Harry falou num sussurro antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

E os fogos estouraram alegremente. Mas naquela viram, eles tiveram um significado maior. Traziam promessas de um ano e um futuro bom.

Talvez um futuro inesperado e promissor a um certo casal na praia que se encontravam apenas no mundo dele.

- Feliz ano-novo, Gina.

- Feliz ano-novo, Harry.

E beijaram-se novamente sob a explosão colorida que repercutia no céu.

**Nota:**

**Ehhh, desta vez não demorou, hehehe. Esse ano me organizei melhor e estou escrevendo um pouco por semana.**

**Que tal o beijo do casal, em plena virada do ano. Clichê? Romântico? Bom, pra quem leu "Nas Ondas da Paixão" foi assim mesmo que aconteceu.**

**Então, aguardem os próximos caps. pq começará as conexões com a NOP. Já sabem o que vai acontecer? Aguardem.**

**Continuem acompanhando. Bjos e até a próxima.**

**Juh.**


	7. Amigos?

**Capítulo Sete - Amigos?**

Os fogos continuavam a estourar quando Harry e Gina se separaram. Harry achava que tinha saído de um sonho. Ele estava beijando a garota dos seus sonhos? Sim, mas não muito sóbrio. Ele afastou-se dela, com olhos arregalados.

Gina encarou Harry por alguns segundos e seus olhos voltaram para o chão? Será que ele se arrependeu? Como seria a relação dos dois agora? Gina não sabia. Mas ela sabia que resistira até demais. Estava apaixonada demais para recuar.

- Gina, eu...

- Não, Harry. Não peça desculpas. Sou eu que devo me desculpar. Eu não devia... – Gina desviou o olhar de Harry. Na verdade, não queria pedir desculpas por algo que desejava há algum tempo.

- Ei, espere. – Harry pegou no braço de Gina e fez ela o encarar. – Você não deve se desculpar. Na verdade, eu não iria pedir desculpas.

- Não? – O coração da garota deu um salto.

- Não – ele sorriu. – Acho que foi uma ótima maneira de começar o ano-novo: beijar a garota de quem você está afim.

Gina mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Harry estava mesmo afim dela, como as meninas falavam? Não era o álcool falando mais alto.

- Você está querendo dizer que... que está afim de mim?

E Harry viu que não dava mais para voltar atrás.

- Eu estou meio alto, mas sei o que estou fazendo ou falando. E sim, Gina, estou afim de você. Acho que faz algum tempo já.

As borboletas no estômago de Gina se agitaram. Ele confessara que gostava... não, que estava afim dela. Mas já era um começo, não?

- E você? Não vai dizer nada? – Harry estava ansioso. Gina também compartilhava desse sentimento?

- Eu... Harry, nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Eu nunca imaginei que ficaria afim de você. – Pronto. Era melhor abrir seu coração.

- Então... você também está afim de mim. – Harry abriu um enorme sorriso

- Olha, Harry, vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, ok? – Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, Gina cortou. – Agora, vamos. Daqui a pouco, vão vimatrás da gente e não queremos que os outros perguntem.

Harry anuiu. Gina tinha razão. Era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem. E não queria que ninguém ficasse no pé deles.

- Tem razão. Vamos.

Harry quis pegar na mão de Gina, mas desistiu do gesto. A relação deles ainda não estava definida. Só sabiam que se gostavam mais do que amigos.

Hermione afastou-se de Rony quando ele foi buscar uma bebida. Achou engraçada a teoria de que um beijo na virada traria sorte para o casal. No fundo, ela desejou que ele tivesse razão.

Os presentes ainda se abraçavam ou cantavam músicas de "ano-novo", brandindo garrafas de champanhe. Muitos ali já estavam um pouco bêbados e a garota acreditou que a festa n duraria mais de duas horas.

Olhou ao redor procurando Harry e Gina. Já fazia algum tempo que Gina fora atrás de Harry e não voltara para a virada do ano. Será que os dois haviam se perdido?

Respirou aliviada quando viu os dois vindo. Não sabia se era apenas impressão, mas achou os 2 um pouco distante um do outro. "Será que haviam brigado de novo?" Falaria com Gina depois.

- Onde vocês estavam? Achei que tinham se perdido?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e Hermione se perguntou se eles realmente tinham brigado.

- Fui procurar o Harry na praia. Então, vimos a queima de fogos juntos.

- Sozinhos? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim... – Gina baixou a cabeça, mas a cunhada percebeu que ela havia corado.

- E...?

- E o que, Hermione? Vimos a queima de fogos e voltamos, só isso. Aliás, Feliz Ano-Novo – e abraçou a amiga.

- Feliz Ano-Novo pra você também, Harry. E Gina. – Abraçou a cunhada. – Depois você vai me explicar essa história direitinho – sussurrou pra ela, que corou ainda mais.

- Bom, vou procurar o Rony. – E, dizendo isso, Harry saiu para procurar o amigo.

- E então? – Hermione cruzou os braços, esperando que Gina falasse alguma coisa.

- Então, o que? – Tentou desviar o olhar da amiga.

- Vocês demoraram.

- Hermione, nós só demoramos 15 minutos. Não é como se estivéssemos perdidos ou algo assim.

- Mas vocês estão com uma cara estranha. Há algo que queira me contar.

Gina bufou. Hermione sabia que ela n conseguia esconder nada dela.

- Ok. Mas olha: não conte nada a ninguém, muito menos para o meu irmão.

- Gina, você sabe que eu sei guardar segredos.

- Beleza. Foi o seguinte: sai para procurar o Harry. Ele estava meio alto. Ainda tá. Daí eu fiquei com ele um pouco e ai... bem, nós nos beijamos na passagem do ano.

- O QUE? – Hermione se exaltou, mas baixou a voz. – Então, vocês se acertaram? Estão ficando? Namorando? Anda, me conta!

- Nem uma coisa e nem outra. Mas ele falou que gosta de mim. E vamos deixar rolar.

- Então, vocês estão ficando, certo?

- Eu não sei, Hermione. – Gina deu de ombros. – Mas só o fato do Harry gostar de mim, já me deixa contente. – Sorriu radiante e Hermione ficou feliz pelos amigos. Algo lhe dizia que os dois se acertariam oficialmente, em breve.

Já eram quase 2 da manhã e metade das pessoas haviam ido embora. Muitas delas cansadas e bêbadas. Harry, muito alegre por beijar a garota de seus sonhos, havia, novamente, ultrapassado seus limites e bebeu além da conta. Não fez nenhum escândalo ou abordou Gina, mas estava tonto e não se aguentava mais em pé.

- Harry fez de novo. – Bufou Gina. – Espero que ele não dê escândalo.

- Que escândalo, Gina? É mais fácil ele cair desmaiado do que dar qualquer vexame – observou Hermione.

- É, acho que você tem razão – disse Gina, observando Harry sentar-se na areia. Ele estava zonzo pela bebida e ela sentiu tentada em ajudá-lo.

- Acho melhor levarmos Harry para casa – disse Rony.

- Eu também acho – concordou Hermione. – Vamos até ele.

Harry levantou-se quando os amigos chegaram perto dele.

- Você está legal, Harry? – Perguntou Gina, preocupada.

- Estou... – a voz de Harry estava embargada. – É que... a minha cabeça... parece que vai explodir.

- Isso deve ser efeito da bebida – concluiu Hermione. – Venha. Vamos te levar para casa.

- Não... não precisam se preocupar... eu, hic, estou, hic, bem.

- O senhor não me parece bem, mocinho. – Mesmo alterado, Harry gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se e deu de cara com uma Lily Potter de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos - amigos.

- Oi mãe... – sorriu sem-graça.

- De novo, senhor Potter? Não disse que não ia mais beber?

- Eu sei... mas é ano-novo. Releve mãe. – Harry se jogou nos braços da Lily, que recuou. O garoto era mais alto e forte que ela.

- Ok. Mas que isso não se repita, senão te proíbo de beber.

- Mas mãe...

- Nada demais! Não devia deixá-lo beber! Ainda não tem 21 anos! Mas, se da próxima vez, você beber desse jeito... já sabe.

Harry não fez objeção. O olhar da mãe já dizia tudo.

- Nós o levaremos para casa, senhora Potter, se a senhora quiser.

- Obrigada, meus queridos. Eu não sei o que seria do Harry sem vocês.

- Pode deixar com a gente. – Rony fez Harry apoiar-se nele e, com a ajuda de Gina e Hermione, foram direto para a casa do amigo.

Já na casa de Harry, Gina preparou um café bem forte para Harry, enquanto Rony tentava enfiar o amigo embaixo do chuveiro.

- Acho que já sei por que o Harry está alegrinho desse jeito – disse Hermione sentando-se na mesa da cozinha. – Tem a ver com uma certa ruiva, que está agora, nesse exato momento, na casa dele e fazendo um café para ele.

- Ok, ele bebeu por minha casa. Porque nos beijamos e ele está todo feliz – ironizou Gina, colocando o café no bule.

- Sim, porque ele está apaixonado e feliz. E isso faz as pessoas exagerarem.

- Ok, se você diz... Agora, vamos levar esse café pro Harry. O Rony já teve ter ajudado o Harry.

Mas quando subiram as escadas, deram de cara com Rony saindo do quarto de Harry.

- Como ele está?

- Ele simplesmente apagou. Nem deu tempo de levá-lo pro banheiro.

- Amanhã ele vai acordar com uma ressaca daquelas.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Uma idéia louca surgiu na cabeça de Gina. "Não, não posso. É loucura". Mas ela queria fazer isso. Por ele. Pra não deixar aquele sentimento que envolvia os dois se esvair. Ela _tinha _que ficar com ele.

- Vocês podem ir. Eu fico tomando conta dele até a senhora Potter chegar.

Rony e Hermione olharam pra ela, que corou. Não tinha nada demais ajudar um "amigo", certo?

_Cai na real, Gina. Ele já ultrapassou o status de amigo._

- Tem certeza, Gina? – Disse Hermione me olhando de esguelha. – Podemos ficar aqui com ele também...

- Não precisa! – Falei percebendo meu tom de voz. E acrescentei: - Eu fico aqui até a mãe dele chegar. Depois vou pra casa. Avisa a mamãe, Rony?

- Olha não sei... – hesitou Rony. – Vocês dois aqui _sozinhos._ Não acho uma boa idéia e... ai, Hermione. – O ruivo massageou o braço no local onde Hermione o havia beliscado.

- Rony, o Harry está apagado. Com certeza, ele vai acordar só amanhã. E Gina nem vai estar aqui – disse Hermione com aquele ar de quem diz uma coisa óbvia.

Gina olhou agradecida para a cunhada. Claro que não aconteceria _nada._ Afinal, Harry estava desmaiado lá encima.

- Ok, ok – falou Rony derrotado. Não adiantava discutir mais. – Mas olhe, Gina. Assim que a mãe dele chegar, você vai pra casa, entendeu? – Apontou o dedo para a irmã. O ciúme de irmão era evidente.

- Ok, Rony. Pode deixar. Assim que dona Lily chegar, eu vou. Prometo. - Fez um gesto de escoteiro.

- Vamos embora, Rony. A festa já deve estar terminando – disse Hermione empurrando um Rony ainda hesitante para fora. – Tchau, Gina.

- Tchau – falou Gina quando Hermione chegou a porta. Respirou fundo. Lá estava ela com um Harry desmaiado.

Resolveu, então, subir as escadas para ver como ele estava. Com certeza, estaria do mesmo jeito: um porre total.

Entrou no quarto dele e observou. Harry ressonava na sua cama. Parecia dormir um sono tranqüilo. _Pelo menos, não deu escândalo como da outra vez, _pensou, ao se aproximar da cama.

Sentou-se nela e logo imagens dos dois se beijando vieram a tona. Como seria a relação deles dali em diante? Seriam amigos com benefícios? Ficantes? Ou apenas amigos que só "ficaram" numa noite e tudo voltaria ao normal? Gina não sabia. Mas ele dissera que estava afim dela, certo? É, eles tinham que conversar sobre o assunto, pra nenhum dos dois sair machucado daquela história.

Num gesto automático, tirou alguns fios que cobria o rosto dele. Harry parecia um anjo dormindo. Livre dos problemas. Gina lembrou-se que, quando o pai de dele morrera, ele passava as noites em claro e só conseguia dormir quando ia para sua casa. Levou algum tempo para voltar ao normal. Embora a morte de Sirius o devastara novamente, a recuperação iria ser rápida.

Gina não resistiu e deitou-se ao seu lado. Harry não acordaria tão cedo. Ficaria ali até a mãe dele chegar. _Queria _ficar._ Precisava_ ficar.

Mas sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e fechou os olhos. Só esperava acordar quando a mãe dele chegar

- Será que foi uma boa idéia deixar a Gina lá? – Perguntou Rony pela enésima vez, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Rony, esquece isso. Logo, a festa acaba, dona Lily vai pra casa e Gina volta pra casa. – disse uma Hermione convicta. Esperava _mesmo_ que Gina fosse para casa depois.

- Só quero ver – disse Rony cruzando os braços. Ao ver quem estava se aproximando fez uma careta. – E por falar nisso... – cutucou a namorada pra ver quem chegava.

Cho Chang caminhava até eles com ar superior. Hermione escondeu a cara de nojo. _Que garota mais fresca, meu deus._

- Olá, vocês viram o Harry? – Perguntou Cho com aquele seu ar arrogante.

- Sim. Ele está desmaiado na cama dele. Bebeu muito, sabe – completou Hermione ao ver o olhar intrigado de Cho. – Quer deixar recado?

Rony quase riu do jeito debochado que a namorada respondeu. Cho ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

- Olha aqui... – apontou o dedo para Hermione. – Quem você pensa que é...

- Hermione Granger, prazer. Amiga de Harry, o cara que você procura. Mas... como eu te disse, ele não está aqui. Se quiser ir até a casa dele pra confirmar...

- Idiota... – murmurou Cho e Hermione n sabia se era para ela ou pro Harry o "idiota". – Tá bom, então. Eu falo com ele depois.

Cho se afastou e Rony olhou para a namorada, que ria baixo.

- Que foi?

- Devia ter dito com quem ele está, mas acho melhor não arriscar – falou piscando pro namorado, que fechou a cara.

- Espero _mesmo_ que a Gina volte pra casa o mais rápido possível – disse o ruivo, já não muito convicto daquilo.

**Nota: Mais um capítulo fresquinho. E, pra quem leu "Nas Ondas da Paixão", já sabe o que vai acontecer, né? Mas fiquem ligados para os próximos acontecimentos.**

**Bjos e até a próxima. Juh.**


	8. Sentimentos

**Capítulo Oito – Sentimentos**

Gina abriu os olhos e levou um susto. Havia dormindo no quarto de Harry. Ou melhor, na cama dele. O que era para ser apenas um cochilo, acabou virando a noite inteira. Envergonhada, torceu para que Harry ainda estivesse dormindo. Ao virar-se para ele, viu que estava enganada. Harry a encarava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_Ai, caramba! Como eu puder pegar no sono desse jeito? E por que ele tá olhando assim pra mim? _Gina tentou decifrar o olhar de Harry. Era um misto de admiração e... carinho. Ou seria mais gratidão por ter "cuidado dele a noite toda."

- Oi... – Harry murmurou e Gina se assustou com o tom embevecido dele. – Dormiu bem?

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos e sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Tal foi sua surpresa ao virar-se e deparar com Gina dormindo ao seu lado. Harry pensou, por causa da ressaca, estar vendo coisas. Gina parecia um anjo. Timidamente, tocou nos cabelos ruivos dela e não faz mais nada, além de observar o sono tranquilo dela.

- Oi... Dormi sim. – Gina queria quebrar aquele clima. - Que horas são?

Ela podia sentir o perfume dele e, automaticamente, os acontecimentos da noite anterior invadiram sua mente. Uma parte dela queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mas uma parte dela queria ficar ali. Do lado dele.

Também tentou ignorar o fato de que Harry estava apenas com a bermuda da noite anterior, deixando o peito nu. Gina nem reparara nesse detalhe quando resolveu "deitar" ao lado dele.

- São quase nove horas – respondeu Harry e Gina arregalou os olhos. _Meus pais vão me matar._

Harry não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Ter a garota que gostava na sua cama era muito mais do que podia imaginar no momento.

Gina tentou levantar-se, mas algo a prendia ali. Ela não sabia se era ela que não queria levantar ou se era o olhar hipnotizador de Harry que a paralisava naquela cama.

- Ainda é cedo – falou Harry, aproximando ainda mais de Gina.

_Ok, é nessa hora que você tem que levantar e ir embora._

- Preciso fazer café. – Gina não sabia de onde tinha saindo aquelas palavras, mas precisava arrumar um jeito de sair daquela cama. O moreno estava muito perto, perto demais. G

_Vamos, Gina. Não é tão difícil. Lily deve estar dormindo ainda. Nem vai perceber que você dormiu na casa do filho dela, na CAMA do filho dela. Sai daí, menina._

- Há coisas melhores para de fazer e além do mais... a minha mãe está em casa e ela mesma pode fazer o café. – Harry não deixaria Gina sair de lá. Não mesmo.

- Mas sua mãe pode estar dormindo ainda. E eu nem devia estar aqui. E além do mais...

– Gina não pode completar a frase. Perdeu a noção de tudo quando Harry acabou com a distância entre os dois, beijando-a de uma forma sensual e apaixonada. E por mais que Gina tentasse resistir, ela no fundo também queria. Deixou-se entregar.

Automaticamente, abraçou o e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes. Um calor gostoso percorreu seu corpo e as borboletas no seu estômago faziam a festa.

Estava perdida.

- Harry... – Gina tentou raciocinar, mas estava difícil. Os beijos e as carícias de Harry dificultavam tudo. Se eles não parassem naquele momento, não pararia mais e as consequências seriam grandes.

- Deus... você é linda, linda. – Harry não conseguia raciocinar. Só de ter Gina nos seus braços era como um presente dos Deuses. Sabia onde isso poderia parar, mas _não_ queria parar.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço e acariciou a cintura da garota com os polegares. Gina tentava controlar os gemidos, em vão. Harry já estava sobre ela e o lençol que a cobria, já se encontrava no chão.

Um forte impulso tomou conta de Gina como uma tempestade e Gina percebeu que não queria parar. O desejo era mais forte e estava incontrolável. Ela não era a mesma. Estava totalmente entregue. Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina empurrou Harry de volta para cama e sentou-se sobre sua cintura.

Harry observou, estupefato, Gina tirar a parte de cima do biquíni e, antes que ele pudesse reagir, a garota voltou a beijá-lo. O autocontrole de Gina já havia isso pro espaço.

Harry sabia que não havia mais volta, mas como ela, não queria voltar. O efeito da bebida havia passado, mas estava completamente embriagado pelo cheiro e o calor da ruiva.

Acariciava as costas da ruiva, que passou as unhas pelo seu abdômen, deixando um gemido escapar dos lábios do moreno. Num gesto ousado, Harry baixou as mãos para a saia.

- Harry? Gina? Tudo bem aí? – Alguém batera na porta. Era Lily. Os dois afastaram-se como se estivessem tomado um choque.

_Merda. Merda. Merda. O que você estava fazendo, Gina? Desde quando você se entrega tão fácil assim. _Rapidamente, levantou-se e vestiu o top. Seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate evitava encarar Harry.

- Está... está tudo bem, mãe... Acabamos de acordar – disse Harry levantando-se. Tentava se recompor, pois sentia um certo incômodo entre as pernas.

Gina tentou entender o que acontecer ali. Por que estava quase indo _além_ com Harry. Sim, estava apaixonada, mas nunca pensara em chegar a esse ponto. Era cedo demais.

- Que bom. O café está pronto – disse Lily afastando-se. Gina se perguntava como encararia a sra. Potter agora.

- Eu... eu tenho que ir. – Sem encarar Harry, Gina foi em direção da porta quando Harry parou na frente dela.

- Espere, Gina. Precisamos conversar.

- Depois, Harry... – Gina mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Olha, me desculpe... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu... tchau, Harry.

- Gina, espere! – Harry chamou, mas Gina já tinha descido as escadas correndo. Ele ouviu a porta da frente sendo fechada.

Harry pensou em ir atrás de Gina, mas sabia que a garota não queria conversar agora. Fechou a porta e suspirou. Ainda podia sentir um formigamento pelo corpo e não conteve um sorriso ao lembrar-se de Gina seminua sobre ele. Ela era perfeita.

Foi direto para o chuveiro. Precisava tomar um banho gelado e pensar na conversa que teria com a ruiva. Eles precisavam definir a relação que teriam dali pra frente.

_Duas semanas depois..._

- ... foi marcada por vários conflitos, abrangendo toda a Europa e indo para outros continentes. A Inglaterra, como sabemos, estava do lado dos aliados, como os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética...

Gina ouvia aquelas palavras, mas não as entendia realmente. Na verdade, fazia duas semanas que só tentava concentrar nos estudos por causa das provas finais, mas tudo o que fazia era automaticamente. E segurava o celular para ver aquelas mesmas palavras: _20 chamadas não-atendidas._

Sabia que fugindo, nunca resolveria seu problema com Harry. Teriam que conversar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas parece que a coragem havia a abandonado e só o que restava era não atender às suas ligações e fugir de qualquer abordagem de Hermione, que havia desconfiado de alguma desde que Gina voltara para casa.

O sinal tocou e Gina saiu como um foguete. Queria focar nos estudos para não ter que encarar Harry. Não entendia essa sua atitude. Por que estava fugindo? Eles poderiam continuar amigos, não? Ou eles poderiam dar um próximo passo para aquela relação tornar algo mais, certo? Mas Gina não estava convicta disso. A outra hipótese – aquela que sua insegurança a fazia repetir sempre – era de que não seriam mais nada um do outro. Nem amigos, nem namorados.

Harry desligou o telefone quando Gina não atendeu novamente e suspirou. No começo, tentou entender a atitude de Gina estar fugindo dele, mas depois de duas semanas começou a se questionar se ela não estava assustada.

Pensou em abordá-la na escola, mas certeza que Gina esquivaria dele. Rony percebeu esse tipo de comportamento e perguntou o que estava acontece. Harry não teve outra alternativa a não ser desconversar. "Foi apenas um mal-entendido", dava de ombros. Rony não acreditou muito, mas resolveu não insistir.

- Mal entendido? Foi isso que ele disse? – Perguntou Hermione com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Os dois estavam na casa de Rony e Hermione decidiu que encostaria Gina na parede de uma vez por todas.

- Foi. Só isso. – Rony deu de ombros.

_Ok, Gina. Agora você não me escapa._

- Sua irmã está no quarto? – Rony confirmou a pergunta da namorada. – Ótimo. Vou lá conversar com ela.

- Boa sorte. – disse Rony vendo a namorada ir em direção do quarto da irmã.

_Deus... você é linda, linda._

Gina fechava os olhos e sempre revivia aqueles momentos de semanas atrás. Por mais que tentasse esquecer era inevitável. E viu que era mais fácil não encarar o dia seguinte do que deixar tudo às claras.

- Gina! – Alguém bateu na porta. Era Hermione. Rapidamente_, _Gina colocou o celular na cabeceira. Harry não ligara mais, muito menos deixou mensagem no correio de voz. Gina estava com saudades de ouvir a voz dele, mas sua teimosia falava mais alto. – Gina, posso entrar?

Estava evitando conversar com Hermione desde o ocorrido. Quando a cunhada queria tocar no assunto, ela desviava ou dizia que não tinha acontecido nada. Mas, no fundo, queria desabafar com alguém. Sabia que essa pessoa era Hermione, mas ainda estava criando coragem para isso. Talvez aquela fosse a hora certa.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

- Tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou ao ver o semblante da cunhada. – Podemos conversar ou você vai tentar me enrolar, como está fazendo há duas semanas?

- Entra, Hermione – Gina deu espaço para ela entrar no quarto e fechou a porta. – Você tem razão. Estou te enrolando há duas semanas. Desculpe. Mas é que eu sei como explicar. – Sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

- Tente. – Hermione sentou-se de frente para a ruiva. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Harry, é isso? Vocês brigaram? – Gina negou com a cabeça. – Então, o que pode ser?

Enquanto esperava Gina procurar as palavras certas para dizer, uma ideia maluca passou pela mente de Hermione.

- Ai, Meu Deus! – Deu um salto da cama. – Não vai me dizer que vocês... – ao ver o rosto da amiga ficar vermelho, pôs as mãos na boca. – Então, vocês...

- Não, Hermione! – Gina encarou ela, ainda com o rosto de vermelho. – Não rolou nada disso que você está pensando. – Quer dizer...

- Quer dizer o quê? Rolou ou não rolou? – Hermione estava impaciente e voltou-se a sentar na cama.

- Bem... quase... – Gina confirmou baixinho que Hermione teve que chegar mais perto pra ouvir.

- Quase... – Hermione era esperta o suficiente pra não perguntar "como assim, quase?"

- Sim, Hermione, "quase", mas só isso. Ainda bem que a mãe dele bateu na porta senão... – Gina encostou-se na cama. No fundo, estava aliviada por desabafar.

- Entendi. E você está morrendo de vergonha de encarar o Harry, é isso? – Gina assentiu. – Mas... ele não estava bêbado?

- Foi de manhã. O porre já tinha passado. Acabei dormindo na cama dele. Ele desmaiou assim que deitou. Ai, Hermione! Como pude? Nós nem somos namorados, nem nada! – Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Mas vocês ficaram na noite de Ano-Novo.

- Foi só um beijo, Hermione. E, pra chegar àquilo, tinha que ter algo mais. E nós não temos uma relação. Somos amigos, apenas.

- Ou _ainda. _Gina, por favor, todo mundo sabe que vocês estão afim um do outro e só não dão o braço a torcer. Ou melhor, até deram, mas têm medo.

- Medo de quê?

- De estragaram a relação de vocês caso se machuquem. Você e Harry se gostam mais do que amigos, então, por que não se arriscar?

- Não sei, Hermione. É complicado. Eu nunca gostei do Harry dessa maneira. E... se não der certo?

- Só há um jeito de vocês saberem: é se arriscando.

Gina sabia que a cunhada tinha razão. Tinha que parar de fugir de Harry e resolver a situação entre eles.

- Ok, você tem razão. Quando ele pedir pra conversamos de novo, não vou fugir.

- Promete? – Hermione olhou-a nos olhos.

- Prometo.

E sabia que isso não demoraria a acontecer.

Xxxxx

Harry encerrou mais uma aula de surfe. Olhou no seu celular. Nenhuma chamada. Ela não tinha ligado e nem retornado seus inúmeras ligações. Mas, mesmo assim, não pensava em desistir. Tinham que conversar.

Desde o ocorrido, Gina não aparecera mais nas aulas e sua desculpa era que tinha que focar mais nos estudos, pois estavam quase no final do bimestre e tinha que fechar a média com boas notas. Não entendeu muito bem essa atitude, pois as aulas de surfe não atrapalhavam o desempenho da Gina na escola. As aulas eram em dias alternados: durante a manhã no final de semana, e de terça e sexta à tarde.

- Cara, eu sei que você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e minha irmã, mas você não acha que é melhor vocês conversarem e se acertarem? – Rony perguntou enquanto iam em direção ao quiosque. - Já faz dias que Gina não aparece aqui. Tento convencê-la, mas ela diz que está ocupada estudando. Isso, pra mim, é desculpa.

- Desculpa, Rony. Mas sua irmã não quer conversar comigo. Ela nem retorna as minhas ligações. – Harry mostrou o celular para o amigo.

- Você falou que foi apenas um "mal-entendido". Tem certeza de que foi _só isso_?

- Sim, Rony. Tenho. – Harry só podia fazer o amigo acreditar naquilo. Se ele contasse o verdadeiro motivo, nem queria imaginar em qual seria a reação de Rony.

- Ok. Não vou insistir mais. Mas escuta bem. – Rony fez o amigo encarar. – Se ela continuar assim, vou começar a achar que tem algo de errado e você vai se ver comigo.

- Eu juro, Rony. Não foi nada demais. Sua irmã é que está exagerando.

- Sei... mas já sabe, né?

- Sim... eu entendi. – Harry engoliu em seco. Só esperava que Gina parasse de fugir dele. Ou senão seria um homem morto.

_No dia seguinte..._

Harry olhou pra fachada daquela casa. Silêncio. Sabia que Rony tinha saído com Hermione, mas os Weasley estavam em casa, principalmente Gina. Não seria tão complicado uma conversa com a ruiva sem o irmão por perto. Ele queria privacidade e Rony já estava com um pé atrás com ele.

Respirou fundo antes de se aproximar e tocar a campainha. Não ligara mais pra Gina e nem sequer deixou mensagem no correio de vez, nem pra avisar que apareceria na sua casa para conversarem de vez.

A porta se abriu, revelando a figura de Molly Weasley.

- Harry? Que surpresa, querido! Quer falar com o Rony?

- Não... – Harry coçou a nuca, desajeitado. – Na verdade, eu queria falar com Gina. Ela está?

- Sim, claro. Entre. Vou chamá-la.

- Obrigado. – Harry entrou na casa. Molly subiu as escadas pra chamar Gina. Esperava que a ruiva aceitasse falar com ele.

**Nota: Pra variar, demorei. O capítulo é curto, mas demorei séculos pra terminar ele porque estava enrolada (trabalho, concurso, etc.), mas aqui está. Espero que gostem. Tentarei não demorar com o próximo cap. Quem sabe eu finalizo a fic ainda esse ano, hehehe.**

**Será que Gina vai aceitar conversar com ele? O que vai acontecer com a relação dos dois? Só lendo pra saber. =P**

**Bjokas e até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
